1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stylus for inputting information on a touch panel and, more particularly, to a multi-tip stylus simulating the way of holding and operating a charcoal crayon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charcoal crayon is usually used as a drawing tool in traditional sketch, and is made by willow branches of short lengths. Any part of a charcoal crayon is useful for drawing. Not only is the tip of a charcoal crayon good for drawing lines, but also all sides of the charcoal crayon can be used for charcoal drawing techniques, such as shading, blending, toning and the like. When a charcoal crayon is used to tone a background of a paper having blocks of different shades, sides of the charcoal crayon can be used for toning. Depending on the size of the block to be toned, a charcoal crayon with a desired length is selected. A longer charcoal crayon is more appropriate for uniformly toning a larger area while a shorter charcoal crayon is more appropriate for toning a smaller area and for creating strokes.
To keep abreast of technological advancement, portable electronic devices are also equipped with application programs for simulating charcoal sketch for user to directly make a sketch on a touch panel without being limited by place, space and tool for creating the sketch. As a result, more and more sketchers choose to make sketches on portable electronic devices. However, the charcoal sketching tools for creating sketches in the conventional application programs installed in portable electronic devices pertain to a type of single-tip stylus. When making a charcoal sketch with the conventional application programs, users need to select different stroke thickness to achieve the desired line weight. As wider stroke thickness is required to tone the background of a paper on a touch panel, users need to repeatedly tone each block to be toned with the tip of the single-tip stylus. Since the ways of holding a stylus and toning in the charcoal sketching application programs dramatically differ from those of holding a charcoal crayon and toning in the traditional charcoal sketch, many sketchers familiar with the traditional charcoal sketch, who are not accustomed to making sketches on touch panels, need to change their sketching habits that have been shaped in years of experience.